Breathe
by LLFOREVER
Summary: Post Nag Hammadi. If Jess had stayed... LiteratiJava Junkie


BREATHE  
  
Disclaimer: The show and characters aren't mine. The story is mine. The song "Breathe" is not mine. It's from the Faith Hill album, "Breathe," produced by Byron Gallimore and Faith Hill. (Warner Bros. Records Inc.)  
  
Distributor: Um, don't? Really, talk to me first please.  
  
Pairings: Jess/Rory, Luke/Lorelai  
  
Setting: Post Nag Hammadi Is Where They Found the Gnostic Gospels (A Family Matter)  
  
A/N: This is kind of a song fic, based on the Faith Hill song, "Breathe." The lyrics are my chapter titles and I'm hoping you'll see the symbolism of the title in each chapter. I already have the sequel planned. I'm not very good about finishing stories. Okay, so I haven't finished any. But I really wanted to do this one and the more reviews, the more inspired I'll be to finish it. Also, in order for me to do this, Jess and Rory are both a little OOC. I hope not too badly.  
  
Chapter 1-I Can Feel the Magic Floatin in the Air  
  
"I love you," Jess said. Rory was gripped with panic. He loved her? What was she supposed to say to that?  
  
"Wait Jess!" Rory ran around the car and opened the passenger door. Jess was silent as she climbed in.  
  
"I love you to Jess." She was pretty sure she wasn't the right thing to say. Jess leaned forward and kissed her softly.  
  
"Jess, we need to talk. Please tell me what's going on." Rory looked deep into his eyes for a few, tantalizing seconds. She could see the weary and almost fearful look etched onto his face.  
  
"I went to see my dad. In California." Rory could only stare at Jess with wide eyes.  
  
"You're going to Yale and I couldn't even pass the 12th grade. So Luke kicked me out. It didn't work out with my dad and now I'm back."  
  
"For how long Jess? Do you know how hard I worked to get over you?" Rory held her breath and silently told herself not to get her hopes up. Jess smirked.  
  
"Obviously you're not."  
  
"Cut the crap Jess."  
  
"I don't know Rory! God! Are you the only one who doesn't see what a screw up I am? You were the best thing that ever happened to me and I screwed that up too!" Tears rolled down Rory's cheeks. Jess sighed and instinctively reached over and wiped them away.  
  
"Jess, don't you get it? I never saw you as a screw up. Jess, please come back. Come back for me. Come back for Luke. Come back for Stars Hollow. Come back for --" Jess held a finger to his lips. Rory stopped talking and then watched as he climbed out of the car. He made his way around.  
  
"Take my hand and don't talk." Rory reached out and tingled at his touch. He quietly led her towards the bridge though they attracted glances on the way. Jess sat down and Rory was only glad that it was too dark for him to see the burning of her cheeks as she sat down beside him. He tentatively rested his arm on her shoulders.  
  
"Rory, look at the stars."  
  
"They're beautiful Jess, but what's the point?"  
  
"You're headed for the stars while I'm scraping along here on Earth. Rory, you're beautiful. An angel. You're going to make the stars magical. I'm just the high school drop out who's getting in your way."  
  
"No Jess."  
  
"No?"  
  
"No. We're going to those stars together. I will do whatever it takes to go to the stars with you. I love you Jess. I can't just walk away like that."  
  
"I don't want to walk way Rory. I love you more than anything. You're my world. I can't ask you to help me pick up my life though. I think I need sometime to just figure stuff out. You know where you belong, I don't. My dad gave me a little money. I'm going to go away for a few days. Then I don't know where I'll go."  
  
"You can come back here to me. To Luke. Doesn't that mean anything to you? It doesn't matter though. I'm coming with you. It can be a fresh start for you. For us. When you left, it ripped me apart. I couldn't believe I'd been so stupid to believe that I had been different from all the other girls. I still can't forget that, but I understand better now. We need to be able to talk things out."  
  
"And what if Luke won't take me back? Huh? What then?" Rory was shocked that he'd skipped past the part about her coming with him. She took a few seconds to put together her next rant.  
  
"Jess! Let me help you figure that out! You could stay with my mom. You could stay at my dorm room. We could get an apartment. I don't know. But let me help you," Rory cried desperately. Jess smiled a little when she said we.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Okay, that's it?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Jess, we're not going to be able to just pick right back up where we left off. You hurt me and I'm not ready to fully trust you again. But we're going to start over. We'll work something out together. I love you."  
  
"I love you Rory." Rory looked up and then closed her eyes.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Wishing. You should too." Jess looked up and closed his own eyes. When he opened them, Rory was staring back. He leaned over and kissed her.  
  
*~~~~~*I can feel the magic floatin in the air*~~~~~*  
  
"See? Wishes really do come true," Rory whispered.  
  
"Rory, I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry for?"  
  
"Everything. I promise I'll make it up to you."  
  
"Jess, promise me you won't leave again."  
  
"I promise." This time, Rory kissed Jess as a tiny star twinkled in the night.  
  
*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
A/N: The point I wanted to get across is that Rory and Jess are getting a fresh start. Rory loves Jess, but she's still not over him leaving. Please review! If you didn't like it, please tell me why-constructive criticism. Don't just say that it was awful and you hated it. Help me improve. 


End file.
